Better biomarkers are needed for the diagnosis, categorization, monitoring and prognostication of SLE and lupus nephritis. In this respect, saliva constitutes one of the most readily obtainable body fluids, associated with the least complications, compared to blood draws. Using this body fluid is particularly attractive in the pediatric lupus population and in patients from whom blood is difficult to obtain. Our preliminary studies reveal that saliva from SLE patients is ANA-positive and harbors several proteins that are currently being pursued as potential serum biomarkers of SLE and lupus nephritis. Encouraged by these findings, the proposed pilot study will investigate the different isotypes and specificities of autoantibodies and biomarker candidate proteins that are elevated in the saliva of SLE and lupus nephritis patients, and establish their association with disease activity. Both targeted analyses of selected autoantibodies and proteins, as well as array-based screens of novel autoantibodies or proteins will be executed. These studies may not only lead to the identification of novel biomarkers in lupus, they may also pave the way to home-based salivary diagnostics in the near future.